


Name

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Feeling That I Had For You [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730





	Name

Heart was busy looking at his own work but someone just doesn’t care as he just snatch away from him, Heart just snatch away from him again. “What did you think you are doing?”

“Heart, didn’t we said that when we are dating, there shouldn’t be any work that involved within it, isn’t it?” With a grumpy face at Heart

Heart just lean forward kiss at him saying. “Then what did you want to do?”

“You should know, is my day off but you had been reading those work, I want to have fun with you.” He was pretty angry that Heart had been ignore him for awhile now

“Hahaha~ You are pretty funny, where did you think we can go?” Heart just kiss him more as he push him down the bed saying

“Fine, we are not going anywhere but Heart…”He just let Heart kiss more of it

“What?” Heart lift his eyebrow asking

“Is just that…” How should he say, is something that he doesn’t know how to ask him. 

Heart just bite his nipple that cause him to feel pain but he doesn’t hate it. “If you had any you want to say, why don’t you just say it?”

“Geeze~ I just want to ask you, why you never call me name? We had been dating for a month now and I never heard you call my name at all, not even when we fight against each other…”Before he could finish it, Heart just smooch with his tongue together.

“And why should I call your name? Is not like is important.” Heart just say it

He just frown as he speak.”Of course is important, I call your name all the time but never, is just not fair. Why you never call my name, Heart?” 

“I just don’t want to call your name like how they always call you and beside calling you as a rider is also not right as right now we are just a normal guy, isn’t it?”

“Well, is true but is still not fair, you could have called me Shinosuke or Tomari also can, I want you to call me that.” Still frown with a grumpy face at Heart

Heart just smile say. “No, like I say already I don’t want to call you like how they call you.”

Shinosuke think for awhile, Heart don’t like to call him like the others call him, he just say. “Drive, how’s that? You could call me that.” 

“Why would you think I will call you that?”

“Cause you don’t like to call me that, so why not?” Sitting up asking Heart about it

“You really are interesting, Drive.” Heart call him name that make him more happy that he just push Heart down

“Yeah, you finally call my name!” Like a kid that just kiss him more of it, Heart like the idea of calling him ‘Drive’ and he did will call him all the time, like nobody will call him like that now. Heart just go more of it as he smooch down his body causing Shinosuke to moan at that time and is just their secret relationship that they like, a trap that belong to only them.


End file.
